warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ashfoot/Main article
}} |pastaffie= }} }} }} |age=Unknown |death=Slain in battle |kit=''Unknown''Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page |apprentice=Ashpaw |queen=Ashfoot |warrior=Ashfoot |senior warrior =Ashfoot |deputy=Ashfoot |ghost=Ashfoot |starclan resident=Ashfoot |mate=Deadfoot |sons=Crowfeather, Eaglekit |children=Hillkit, Downkit |mother=Wrenflight |father=Stagleap |sister=Morningflower |brother=Onestar |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |position1=Deputy |precededby1=Onewhisker |succeededby1=Harespring |livebooks=The Prophecies Begin, ''The New Prophecy, Power of Three, Omen of the Stars, Super Editions, Novellas, Field Guides |deadbooks=''Bramblestar's Storm, ''Crowfeather's Trial}} Ashfoot is a broad-faced gray she-cat. Ashfoot was a WindClan deputy under Onestar's leadership in the lake territories. She was born to Stagleap and Wrenflight along with Morningflower and Onestar, later becoming an apprentice, Ashpaw. Ashpaw became Ashfoot and the mate of Deadfoot, giving birth to a total of four kits, Eaglekit, Crowfeather, Hillkit, and Downkit. Ashfoot participated in the Great Journey, and was selected by Onestar to be his deputy after Tallstar's death and Mudclaw's rebellion. She acted as a voice of reason, helping ThunderClan find Sol. Ashfoot died fighting in the Great Battle, where she ascended to the ghost residence, and her deputy position was succeeded by Harespring. From there, she taught Crowfeather to reopen his heart to love, and when her deed was finished, managed to join the ranks of StarClan. History ''The Prophecies Begin :Ashfoot is a WindClan queen and has given birth to Deadfoot's son, Eaglekit. When Brokenstar and ShadowClan drive out WindClan from their territory, Ashfoot frets about the safety of Eaglekit as the Clan travels through dangerous Twoleg land. Tallstar and her mate insist they had no choice, and Ashfoot begrudgingly holds her tongue. Later, Fireheart and Graystripe arrive to lead the Clan back to their home, and Ashfoot helps carry Morningflower's kit across a Thunderpath. The New Prophecy :Ashfoot had given birth to another litter of kits, Crowkit, Hillkit, and Downkit. However, only Crowkit survived to his apprenticeship. She participates on the Great Journey to the lake territories. When Onewhisker is appointed leader by Tallstar, he announces Ashfoot to be his deputy, insisting he wanted a cat who is humble and does not yearn for power. Firestar and Brambleclaw quietly approve of Onewhisker not selecting an overly ambitious cat to help strengthen his leadership. :She participates in Mudclaw's rebellion and fights for Onewhisker. After Mudclaw is killed by a fallen tree, Ashfoot reminds her leader that Mudclaw was a traitor and that StarClan approved Onewhisker's leadership. She worries for her son when he disappears and wonders why he vanished with a ThunderClan medicine cat. She, Tornear, Squirrelflight, and Brambleclaw try follow Crowfeather and Leafpool's scent trail, but they quickly lose it. Power of Three :Her son had become mates with Nightcloud, and Breezekit was their only surviving kit. During a border skirmish with ThunderClan on a piece of forest Firestar had given Onestar, Ashfoot fights Spiderleg and Thornclaw and insist they should take up the controversy with Firestar. She, Harespring, and Owlwhisker deny a ThunderClan patrol from seeing Onestar. Firestar and a patrol visit WindClan's camp to ask about Ashfur's murder, but Onestar orders Ashfoot to escort them out. Ashfoot orders Tornear and Breezepelt away so she could speak to Firestar alone. She explained she saw Sol along their border a quarter-moon prior, and didn't want trouble between their two Clans. When Brambleclaw leads a patrol to find Sol, Ashfoot greets them and leads them to the horseplace where she last detected Sol's scent. Omen of the Stars :Lionblaze reflects how he and Ashfoot are kin now since Crowfeather is his father. Ashfoot brings Whitetail and Sedgewhisker to meet the others for their journey to the beaver dam. Ashfoot prevents a fight from escalating between Mistyfoot and Russetfur, and another outburst between Breezepelt and Jayfeather. When Dovewing uses her powers to see the WindClan cats and Sol attacking through the tunnels, she notices how Ashfoot wasn't present, implying Sol only tricked some of WindClan to follow his lead. She participates in the battle against the Dark Forest, but is slain in the fight. Super Editions :In 'Crowfeather's Trial', shortly after the Great Battle, WindClan builds a memorial for those fallen in the fight, including Ashfoot. Crowfeather struggles to process the grief of losing his mother by himself, and secludes himself from Breezepelt and Nightcloud, both of whom he has a terrible relationship with. Ashfoot visits Crowfeather in his dreams and he notices how she does not bear the starry pelt of StarClan warriors. She insists she cannot leave for StarClan until her son is happy, and encourages him to compromise on his relationships with Nightcloud and his kits. After he finally does, Ashfoot goes to StarClan at peace. Trivia Interesting facts *Ashfoot is a distant descendant of Windstar. Mistakes *She has been mistakenly called Ashfur. Character pixels Official art Ceremonies Quotes External links * * * Notes and references Category:Main article pages